I Need You Tonight
by elin2002
Summary: Jesse and Rachel suffer a loss...Prequel to Marry Me? Rated T but is a very high T


_**(I don't own Glee or anything related to it except for my growing mp3 and cd collection thanks to the cast. So on to the plot the egging never happened, they did sleep together during the Madonna episode.)**_

Laying in someone's arms is special, but when it's your first time and you love them it's magical. Especially for a drama queen such as Rachel. Jesse laid underneath his equally naked girlfriend listening to her breathing and the low sounds of Madonna playing on the iPod. He was content for one of the first times in his life.

"When are your Dads coming home?" He asked quietly running his fingers up and down her arm that was resting across his chest.

"Sunday, I think." She said just as quietly.

"Where'd they go this time?"

"Not really sure, I think Detroit."

That was one thing Jesse didn't understand about Rachel's dads, they never gave her a ton of information he may not be close with his parents, but he always knew exactly where they were.

"Is Puck bringing you dinner tonight?"

"No, Debbie has to work tonight so we are all on our own."

"Good because I don't want to get dressed, and I didn't want to have to work out for 3 hours tomorrow." He said still continuing his ministrations of running his fingers up and down her arm. He was happy Puck's mom took an interest in Rachel and treated her as a daughter, making sure she had the things she needed while her dads were away.

Rachel and Jesse soon fell asleep, neither noticing the tiny hole in the tip of the condom that Jesse had discarded in her trash can.

It was 2 months since the night they first made love. Rachel paced around her bedroom nervous and waiting for Jesse to get back from his uncle's house. A few minutes later she heard the door open and shut.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi. Come on let's go."

"Go where, I just got here?" Said Jesse placing his bag in the corner.

"I'm late."

"Late like how, because we've used a condom every time."

"Well, I'm late so something didn't work." Said Rachel walking past him.

"Okay so where do you want to go?" Asked Jesse.

"The store, I already made an appointment at my doctor's office for tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll get through this Rach. I promise."

"I know." She said hugging him tightly.

"You know I was going to do this later after I made dinner." It was then that Rachel lifted her head and looked at him with an odd look. "Okay I was going to heat up the leftovers that Ms. Puckerman made us take home last night. But I wanted to give you this as a promise ring, but I swear on my way here a voice sounding distinctly like Puck told me to man up and just ask you to marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life."

"I would love to be your wife Jesse."

"Then here is your ring."

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said kissing him.

"So do you still want to go to the store?"

"Yeah, I can't wait all night and then all day tomorrow to find out."

"Okay, well then after you." Said Jesse.

"Can we go somewhere out of town, I don't want this to end up on Jacob's blog yet."

"You bet, we'll find some place far from Lima, Carmel, and creepy Jacob." He said placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her out of the room.

Jesse and Rachel headed out and found their way south to Wapakoneta. It was quick enough after that to find a grocery store. Jesse parked the car and him and Rachel went into the store. At the aisle Jesse looked at the different tests.

"Okay so do you want smiley faces, plus signs, just plain lines, or for people not really into symbols pregnant or not pregnant?" Asked Jesse with a smile.

"One of each, I buy 2 you buy 2." Said Rachel hugging him around his waist.

"You got it." He said grabbing the boxes off the shelves and placing them in the basket he was holding in his other hand.

"This is a weird aisle." Said Rachel looking around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look around you got condoms, the pregnancy tests and then down there are the baby supplies."

"Wow I never noticed that before." Said Jesse. "Kind of says 'if these don't work get familiar with me.' Let's go home."

"Yeah, wait we need cups."

"Cups? For what?" Asked Jesse.

"Do you really think I have enough in me to take 4 pregnancy tests?" She looked at him like he was crazy. For someone so smart Jesse had a few stupid moments, not Brittney moments. Just stupid ones.

"Well I was going to go get you some Sunny D to drink." Said Jesse with a smile. "It worked for Juno."

"I guess we didn't learn anything from that movie, huh?"

"No I guess not." He said laughing as he kissed her. "So this is going to sound stupid, but we are keeping the baby right?"

"Of course, we're going to get married and keep the baby with us."

"Good, so speaking of getting married, when?"

"When what?" She said grabbing the biggest bottle of Sunny D she could find without looking at him.

"When are we getting married?" He asked leaning over her.

"Let's figure that out later." She said.

"Okay another question, when are we going to tell people like your Dads for example, cause it's important we tell them."

"I know, we'll tell them tonight I guess. I don't want to wait until tomorrow just in case someone sees us on our way to the clinic."

Jesse and Rachel paid for the tests and juice and started the drive home.

"Drink up, we've got a busy night ahead of us." Said Jesse holding back a laugh and handing Rachel the big bottle of juice.

"Shut up."

The couple made it home in a half hour and were relieved that her fathers weren't home from work yet.

"So do you have to go yet?" Asked Jesse when they made it up to her room.

"No, and stop asking me that." He'd been asking every couple minutes.

Rachel sat on her bed and started reading the instructions for the tests, while taking sips of the juice in between.

"Okay it's time." Said Rachel suddenly.

"Do you need help?" Asked Jesse.

"Jesse, I've been peeing by myself for the last 16 years I think I can handle it."

"Right, sorry I don't know where that came from." He said sitting down on the bed.

"It's okay, I'm scared too."

After she shut the door she took a deep breath and peed in the cup. A couple seconds later she had all the tests set up, she reached in her pocket and set her alarm and walked back into her room.

"It takes about 5 minutes." She said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Just hold me."

"Come here." Jesse laid down on the bed with Rachel on his chest. "If you are pregnant, how far along do you think you are?"

"I don't know at least a month." Said Rachel.

"I'm so sorry." Said Jesse.

"Why? I'm not. I love you. If we are pregnant I will still love you, we did this together."

"Okay. I love you too you know."

"I do know this." She said as her phone alarm went off. "Let's go face the music."

"Haha." Said Jesse getting up.

When they got into the bathroom Jesse hugged Rachel from behind as they looked at all the tests spread out on the counter, a smiley face, a plus sign, two pink lines, and the all ever helpful Pregnant were glaring at them. Jesse's hand slowly made its way to Rachel's stomach where her hand was resting.

"We'll get through this."

"I know." Said Rachel. The ringing of her cell phone made them both jump. "Hello?"

"Is Rachel there?"

"This is she?"

"Hi Rachel, this is Elizabeth from Dr. Rose's office."

"Hi Liz, what's up?"

"I know we made you an appointment for tomorrow, but we had an opening come up, can you come in, in an hour?"

"Yeah, we'll be there Liz. Thank you."

"No problem, Rachel see you soon."

"Bye." She said hanging up the phone. "Let's go." She said cleaning up the counter and placing the tests under the sink.

"Where?"

"That was the doctor's office a time opened up we have to go now."

"Okay." He said grabbing their jackets. They arrived at the doctor's office and Rachel walked up to the counter and checked in.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi Liz, sorry I couldn't wait anymore."

"That's fine Honey; I just need you to fill out this paperwork. Okay?"

"No problem, um I just have a question."

"Of course."

"Just how accurate are the home pregnancy tests?"

"How many did you take?"

"4."

"And?"

"They were all positive."

"I think you are. But that's just between us." Said Liz.

"Yeah, we figured as much." Said Rachel taking the clipboard, and going and sitting next to Jesse who put his arm around her.

"What do they want to know?"

"Everything."

"What kind of information do you need from me?"

"Um, oh there's a section on the back of this for you to fill out."

"You know how much I love you right?"

"Well judging by the fact that you proposed earlier and I'm carrying your child I'd say very much." Said Rachel. "And I love you too."

After Rachel finished filling out the sections she could and then handed the clipboard over to Jesse to fill out his information. A couple more minutes went by and Jesse brought the paperwork up to the desk.

"Thanks, the doctor should be with you guys soon." Said Liz.

"Thanks." Jesse walked back over to Rachel and put his arm around her again as she leaned into his chest.

"Rachel?" Said Marcy another nurse in the office at door that lead to the exam rooms.

"Come on, after this telling your Dads I knocked you up will be a breeze." Said Jesse kissing her temple.

They stepped into the exam room and noticed it was chilly.

"So just change into the johnny, you can leave your bra on but everything else has to come off. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Okay." Said Rachel.

"So what usually happens at these appointments?" Asked Jesse trying to get his mind off the fact that Rachel was stripping mere feet from him and started looking at the posters and models around the room.

"I don't know, I've never had to go for something like this, usually it's an internal exam and I'm done, but with a child inside me I don't know." Said Rachel sitting down on the bed with crinkly paper. Jesse sat down behind her while they waited for Marcy to return. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Rachel.

"Hey guys, so what I'm going to do is take your blood pressure and then Rachel you need to get a blood sample. So how far along do you think you could be?"

"At least a month I guess, we use protection every time. So it could be any amount." Said Rachel.

"Do you take birth control?"

"I was going to start next month, I had a physical scheduled for then."

"Okay." Marcy started taking her blood pressure and marked it on Rachel's chart. "Your blood pressure is good, why don't you step on the scale and we'll get your height and weight."

"Great." Said Rachel sarcastically, as she stepped on the scale.

"Hey Marcy you might want to deduct 2 pounds from whatever it says. She drank a gallon of Sunny D earlier."

"Shut up. That was your idea." Said Rachel with a smile.

"Why did you drink that much?"

"I took 4 at home pregnancy tests."

"Got it." Said Marcy with a smile and writing down Rachel's weight. "Step forward a bit." As she pulled the bar up to get Rachel's height. "5'2"."

"Knew you were a midget." Said Jesse smiling.

"I am not, I'm petite. You don't usually complain about that."

"No, not at all. Your size is perfect for Glee choreography and dance class."

"Okay, Rachel go back and sit on the table again and we'll get your blood."

"I'm not good with needles."

"It's okay, I'll be quick."

Jesse came over and held her hand while Marcy set up the draw.

"Just think of this as practice for labor." Said Marcy.

"Oh hell no pain meds will be involved for sure." Said Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jesse surprised.

"Yes, there is no way I'm doing that natural."

"All done. The doctor will be in to check you out in a minute."

"Thanks." Said Rachel.

Dr. Martin Rose was an older man who actually helped conceive and deliver Rachel, so he was surprised when Liz told him Rachel was there a month earlier than expected. He knocked on the door and heard a quiet come in.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi Dr. Rose."

"And who is this?" Asked Dr. Rose surprised to see someone other than Rachel's fathers with her.

"This is my fiancé Jesse."

"Fiancé? Do your Dads know?"

"I just proposed about an hour ago." Explained Jesse rubbing his thumb over her ring.

"Well congratulations, now I talked to Liz and Marcy. You took 4 home pregnancy tests?"

"Yes, and they were all positive." Said Rachel.

"Okay, you guys weren't planning this were you?"

"No." Said both Rachel and Jesse at the same time.

"Good, well Jesse if you would stand up and Rachel lay back we'll do a quick exam and then we'll do an ultrasound."

"You can go in the waiting room if you want." Said Rachel.

"I'm fine right here. We're in this together 100%."

"I'm glad to hear that Jesse, because Rachel is in fact pregnant."

"Do you know how far along for sure?" Asked Rachel.

"You are about 6 weeks along."

"Madonna." Said Jesse and Rachel at the same time

"I'm assuming this was a Glee project."

"Yeah." Said Jesse in sudden shock.

"Jess, you okay?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you got pregnant when we were possibly playing 'Like a Virgin' on the iPod." Both Rachel and Dr. Rose chuckled.

"When we conceived Rachel they wanted Les Mis on the stereo."

"That explains so much." Said Jesse kissing her.

"Haha."

"Okay guys, we're going to do the ultrasound now, I'm going to go get the machine. Rach you can get dressed and I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Said Rachel.

"You're welcome." Dr. Rose then left the room.

"So we're really pregnant." Said Jesse.

"We are."

"You wanna get married tonight if we can?" He asked as she put her shirt on.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We go down to city hall and get a marriage license and then we'll go to where ever you want and get married."

"Jesse I need my fathers' permission."

"Actually legally you don't. I looked it up earlier while you were taking the tests. As soon as Dr. Rose said you were pregnant, you became emancipated. We can ask them, but you don't need their signatures."

"So you wouldn't mind if I wanted to get married in the temple?"

"Not at all."

"Then let's do it."

"Yeah? Okay we'll stop on the way home."

After Rachel was dressed again and now they were just waiting for Dr. Rose to come back in.

"I love you." Said Jesse.

"I love you too." Said Rachel kissing him unable to stop himself Jesse deepened the kiss. The couple was so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear Dr. Rose and Liz come in the room.

"I guess we know how they ended up pregnant." Said Liz with a smile.

"Sorry." Said Rachel.

"It's okay. That shade looks good on you Jesse." Said Liz.

"Thanks." Said Jesse wiping his mouth free of Rachel's lip gloss.

"Aww are you embarrassed we got caught?" Asked Rachel with a smile and patting his hand. Jesse just smiled at her, and held on to her hand.

"Okay now all we're going to do is a quick ultrasound, so Rachel if you could unzip your jeans and pull up your shirt. Enjoy your flat stomach while you can." Said Liz.

"I'm not worried." Said Rachel.

"How long can she keep working out the way she does?"

"Well you should be fine for now, but in a couple weeks, I want you to cut back on the intensity of that. Now I know you guys dance in your glee club, but I don't want you doing any lifts."

"We don't do lifts right now; one of the other girls is pregnant." Explained Jesse.

"Okay, now this is going to be cold."

"Ooh, you weren't kidding." Said Rachel.

The doctor moved around Rachel's stomach with the Doppler.

"Now let's see if we can find the baby." Said Dr. Rose going over Rachel's stomach slowly. "And here we are, there you go guys. There's your baby."

"Where cause all I see is gray." Said Jesse honestly.

"Well right there is the baby; the rest is Rachel's uterus."

"Oh, okay." Said Jesse now seeing what he was supposed to.

"Look, Jesse we made that."

"Yeah, we did. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll print you guys copies so you can show your dads."

"Thank you Dr. Rose."

"No problem, now I want to see you on the day that your physical was supposed to be, and then we'll plan the rest of your appointments from there."

"Okay." Said Rachel.

"Good luck and I'll see you next month, take it easy you may be only 6 weeks but you still need to take it easy. Jesse make sure she does."

"Yes Sir."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Dr. Rose."

"So that's really our baby." Said Jesse holding the pictures as Rachel cleaned her stomach of the gel and fixed her clothes.

"That's really our baby. Jesse do mind if we don't tell everyone just yet I mean obviously we have to tell my fathers but I don't want to tell the club just yet."

"You got it; we'll tell them when you're ready."

"Thanks."

Jesse and Rachel left the clinic and made their way down to city hall armed with the papers and pictures that Rose gave them to prove that Rachel was pregnant.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes we need a marriage license?" Said Rachel.

"Aren't you guys a little young?"

"Can we have the paper work please?" Said Rachel annoyed.

"You guys need parental permission to get married you know."

"No we don't, but thank you for telling us. Is there anyone else that can help us with this?" Said Jesse.

"I'll get my manager."

"Thanks."

"Hi I'm the clerk, how can I help you guys?"

"We would like the paperwork for a marriage certificate he's 18 I'm almost 17 and pregnant. We just want the paperwork, and your co-worker over there wasn't very helpful."

"Well I am sorry about that, here is the paperwork and I just need your drivers' licenses and proof of your pregnancy, if you have that."

"I do, here you go." Said Rachel handing the gentleman her papers, while Jesse did the same.

"Okay well what I need you guys to do is fill this out the best you can and we'll go from there. Now Rachel do your parents know you're doing this?"

"No, but I'm telling them tonight about everything. They love Jesse so I don't see a problem."

"Okay well fill this out and bring it back to me I'll have everything ready to go."

"Thanks."

Jesse handed the paperwork over to Rachel waiting for her to ask the questions.

"Why am I filling this out?"

"You have the better handwriting, tell you what you fill this out and I'll fill out the permission slips for the baby's first year of school."

"Deal."

Rachel and Jesse sat there for 15 minutes filling out the paperwork before bringing it back up to the man.

"Here you go."

"Great let me just put the basic information in the computer and I'll have your license for you here is your drivers' licenses and your doctor's paperwork. Give me 5 minutes."

"Thanks." Said Jesse putting his ID back in his wallet.

A few minutes later Rachel and Jesse were on their way back to her house marriage license in hand to inform her parents that they were getting married and having a baby.

"Oh god, they're home, why of all nights are they early?" Said Rachel.

"I don't know but let's do this, because if we are getting married tonight I need to go home and get my suit. Do you have a dress?"

"Yeah, my Dads bought me something like a wedding dress a few months ago I don't know why but yeah I have something."

"Good we gotta go in. Let's go."

Jesse and Rachel slowly got out of the car and headed into the house where they found her fathers watching TV in the living room.

"Hey guys where have you been usually you're home long before now."

"We had to run some errands." Said Jesse sitting down in the chair that had slowly become his when he hung out with Rachel and her Dads.

"Actually we have some things to tell you and we would really like your support, but we're going to do what we are planning with or without it." Said Rachel.

"Rach just spit it out." Said Hiram.

"I'm pregnant and we're getting married tonight if possible." Said Rachel.

"Wow are you sure you're pregnant?" Said Leroy.

"We went to the doctor earlier and he confirmed it." Said Jesse.

"Okay, so what do you need us to do?" Asked Hiram.

"Are you serious, you don't want to kill me?"

"Listen, we're not happy that our 16 year old is pregnant but you guys are more mature that most kids your age, so what do you need from us?" Said Leroy.

"We want to get married at temple tonight just you guys and us."

"Honey there's no way you guys can get married tonight city hall is closed now."

"That's why we stopped there on the way back from Dr. Rose's office and got the paperwork all filed." Said Jesse.

"Really? Don't you need our signatures before you file for a marriage certificate?" Asked Leroy.

"Jesse looked it up now that Dr. Rose officially said I was pregnant I'm an emancipated minor I don't need parental permission to get married. But I would like it if I had your blessing for this."

"Honey we will support you in whatever you guys want to do. So why don't you guys go get ready and we'll head down to the temple and then we'll go out to dinner to celebrate." Said Hiram.

"Okay. I guess I'll be back in a bit I have to go get my suit from my uncle's house." Said Jesse standing up.

"Jesse, do you have a bag here?"

"Um, yes I do." Said Jesse unsure of where Leroy was going with this question.

"Well since you guys are getting married why you don't stay here until we can figure out something more permanent."

"Thank you, I'll bring some more clothes back with me then." Said Jesse.

"Good, welcome to the family."

"Thank you. I'll be back. Why don't you show them the baby pictures?"

"I will. Hurry up."

"I will bye." He said kissing her.

Rachel then dug into her purse and pulled out the strip of pictures that Dr. Rose had given her and handed them to Leroy.

"Okay what am I looking at?"

"Oh my god men are hopeless, Jesse had the same problem. The baby is right there."

"Well in Jesse's defense I doubt he's ever seen one and give us a break it's been a while." Said Hiram looking at the blob that would grow into his first grandchild.

"Congratulations Rach."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want to call some more people like the kids from Glee or even Noah and Debbie?"

"Not yet I just want it to be us, besides Noah will just try to talk us out of it."

"I think of all people Noah would understand." Said Leroy.

"Dad we're not getting married because of the baby we're getting married because we love each other. The baby is just a bonus. Jesse was going to give me a promise ring tonight, before I told him about the baby." Rachel said addressing Leroy.

"Well okay then, it will be just us why don't you go up and get ready."

"Okay, thank you for being so understanding."

"You're welcome." Said Hiram.

Across town Jesse was at his uncle's house.

"Hey, you staying at Rachel's tonight."

"Um, actually I'll be there for a while."

"What's up Jesse?" Asked his Uncle.

"Rachel and I are getting married tonight."

"WHAT? What in the world do you mean you're getting married tonight, you are only 18 years old and she's only 16."

"We're getting married Leroy and Hiram already gave us their blessings."

"Okay, so why the sudden marriage? What did you do knock her up?" Mike looked at Jesse and saw his jaw clenching like he was getting mad.

"She's not knocked up, she's pregnant."

"Jesse, you don't have to get married to her, just to raise your kid, hold off a couple years."

"We're not waiting, and I'm going to stay there for a while I'll see about getting the rest of my stuff later."

"Jess, Jesse. Come on I just think you're too young and your parents will back me up on this."

"Since when have my parents given a damn about me? They leave for months at a time, don't come to anything I've ever done, they just send a check once a month, yeah some parents they are. So spare me the lecture of how they would give a damn about what I do with my life and Rachel."

"What about UCLA?"

"UCLA has been around a long time, it will still be there when Rachel graduates. I'm going to go to OSU for a couple semesters and then we'll go from there." Jesse said heading for the door. "Look you're welcome to come to temple tonight for the ceremony."

"I'm sorry Jess but I can't support you on this I think you guys are making a mistake, but I'm always here if you need a place to crash."

"Yeah, thanks." Jesse left the house and never looked back. He drove back to Rachel's house with his bag and suit in the back seat ready to make a life for him, Rachel, and their baby.

He got back to the house and was greeted by silence; he figured everyone was still getting ready.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Hi, I put your stuff in the guest room to get ready." Said Rachel in the hallway wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Why can't I get ready in our room?"

"Because I'm getting ready in there and you take as long as I do. So go I've already got 20 minutes on you." She said turning him around pointing him in the direction of the guest room.

"Fine I'll get ready alone."

"Great. See you in a bit." Said Rachel shutting the door.

An hour later the men in the house were done getting dressed and were now waiting on Rachel. Even Jesse was ready and standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Rachel, we're going to be late." Jesse yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, hang on."

"I swear she's usually the one yelling to me about being late."

"Get used to it now kid." Said Hiram.

"Okay I'm ready."

"What took you so long, why don't you have your dress on?" Asked Jesse noticing she was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, but her hair and makeup was done.

"I don't want my dress to get wrinkled and just before I came down I had my first bout with morning sickness."

"Are you okay? Do you want wait until tomorrow?"

"No! We're getting married tonight I'm not wasting 45 minutes of hair and make up to sit on the couch and watching Jersey Shore reruns."

"Okay, well do have your dress?" Jesse asked carefully.

"Right here." Said Rachel pointing to the garment bag she was holding.

"Well let's go then." Said Hiram opening the door.

The family made their way to Temple and headed inside while Rachel and Jesse talked to Rabbi Rosenthal. Hiram and Leroy walked into the temple, where they spotted Debbie and Puck sitting in the pew.

"Something must have told you guys to be here tonight." Said Leroy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Debbie.

"Rachel and Jesse are getting married tonight." Said Hiram calmly.

"WHAT?"

"Shh, Noah."

"Sorry, where's Jesse?"

"Noah?"

"I just want to find out what's going on Rach will just give me the run around."

"He's in the Groom's room."

"Don't start anything Noah." Said Debbie.

"I won't."

"I think I'll go check on Rachel see if she needs another woman's help." Said Debbie.

"Okay."

Puck made his way to the room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Puck."

"Come on in."

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"My mom had a tough day at work so she dragged me down here with her. What about you?" Jesse gave him a look saying _'you know, don't bullshit me.'_ "Come on man, I saw you both at school all day and neither of you said a thing. What's up?"

"You can't tell anyone yet, but Rachel's pregnant. I love her, so we decided to get married."

"Dude, don't get married just cause she's pregnant."

"We're not, I was actually going to propose tonight, and well actually it started as a promise ring. But we found out for sure about the baby and it all made sense."

"I know what you're saying; I just wanted to make sure you were in it for real."

"I'm in it 100%."

"Good then let's get you guys married."

"Seriously? No trying to talk us out of it?"

"Nope, look you guys are good together; you calm her down a lot. Just take care of her and the baby and we're good. When are you going to tell the rest of the club?"

"Not for a while she wants to get through the first 3 months I think."

"How far along is she?" Asked Puck.

"6 weeks. She got pregnant when Shue gave you guys that Madonna assignment. The same week I transferred." Puck started laughing.

"That is a great story. Can I be there when you tell Shue?"

"Shut up." Said Jesse with a smile.

"Please tell me what was playing on the stereo."

"I don't know, we were a little busy."

"You so know. I'll ask Rachel."

Meanwhile in the bridal suit Rachel was putting the finishing touches on herself when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Debbie, can you open up?" Rachel opened the door and then started picking up her stuff that got placed around the room in the bag she had brought with her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I had a rough day at work and decided Noah hadn't been to temple for a while and dragged him with me."

"Noah's here?"

"Yeah, he's over talking to Jesse."

"He's not killing him right?" Asked Rachel suddenly nervous about the wedding.

"No. So talk to me. Why are you guys getting married so young? I got your fathers' version, now out with yours."

"Jesse proposed earlier, we didn't want to wait."

"Uh-huh. Rachel are you and Jesse sure about this? I'm not trying to talk out of it; you know I'll support you guys in whatever you want to do. I just want to make sure you've both thought this through."

"We have, we want to get married. Here." Said Rachel handing Debbie one of the ultrasound pictures.

"Who is this?" Asked Debbie knowing full well what Rachel was trying to tell her.

"Our child."

"Rachel? How far along are you?"

"About 6 weeks." Said Rachel trying to hide her smile.

"Did you guys plan this?"

"No absolutely not, it just happened."

"Rachel I thought we had this talk when we all found out about Quinn."

"Debbie we use protection every time, but one of them must have been defective."

"Okay, now tell me you're not getting married just because of the baby."

"We are not getting married because of the baby; Jesse was going to give me a promise ring tonight. He told me so."

"But Honey a promise ring and engagement rings are two different things. I just want you to be sure."

"I am Debbie, we talked it all out when Jesse graduates he's going to go to OSU for a few semesters and then we'll go from there when I graduate."

"Okay, so you have that planned out. Now what are you going to do about money cause school and babies are expensive."

"I'm going to go around and fill out applications for work tomorrow."

"What about your extracurricular, Rachel, Honey between Glee club and your dance and vocal classes you have no time."

"I have to stop dance for a while anyways so that opens that up and I have my weekends. Debbie we'll make it work. We love each other."

"I'm just speaking from experience, Sweetheart I want you guys to be happy that's all."

"I understand and thank you. You've been a mother to me for as long as I've known Noah, but Jesse and I are going to get through all this together."

"I hope so Rachel, I really do, but if you need me I'm here. It's been a while but I do remember what it was like to be pregnant."

"Which one was worse?"

"Noah, naturally. Oh from the moment he could kick he did and hard I swear sometimes he was trying to get out at all costs. Poor Bob was so scared the first time he was able to feel it and let me tell you a few of those kicks you could see that really freaked him out."

"Do you miss him?"

"Who? Bob?"

"Yeah, I mean we were young, but I remember him a bit."

"Sometimes like when Noah and Arielle do something special at school or something like that. I really wish he was there to ring Noah's neck when we found out the baby was his. Cause me doing it didn't seem to work. But only those times other times I want to ring his neck. But enough about me this is your day, let's go get you married."

"Yes, let's go."

"I'll go tell the guys you are ready. Congratulations Rachel."

"Thank you."

While the guys were waiting for Rachel and Debbie to emerge from the bridal room, Puck realized that they had nothing for Rachel to walk down the aisle to as far as music.

"Hey did you guys bring a CD player or your iPods with you?"

"For what?"

"Music, she needs something to walk down here to."

"No we forgot." Said Jesse.

"Noah, do you still play piano?" Asked Rabbi Rosenthal.

"It's been a while." Jesse looked at Puck shocked.

"You can read music right?" Asked the Rabbi pulling sheet music out of a folder.

"Yeah." Said Puck taking the sheet music and looking at it for a few seconds.

"I thought you only played guitar." Said Jesse.

"Nope, I play both. It was a compromise between Mom and I. She wanted me to play piano, I wanted a guitar so she said if I would do one day of piano lessons she'd let me have a day of guitar lessons too. So be happy I don't do this often."

"Thank you Puck."

"No problem."

"Hey Guys, she's ready." Said Debbie walking down to join Jesse and Puck while Leroy handed her the camera and then made his way with Hiram up to where Rachel was standing in the lobby.

Puck started playing the wedding march very traditionally. Debbie immediately started tearing up watching her son through the camera lens play for his friends.

"We forgot the iPod at home, who's playing?" Asked Rachel realizing it could very well be Jesse.

"It's a surprise." Said Hiram opening the door.

Rachel started tearing up when she saw Jesse waiting for her and then glanced around and found Puck sitting at the organ playing for her. She made it to the end and took Jesse's hand. Puck stopped playing and joined Jesse and Rachel under the Chuppa, which he and Jesse had moved into place.

"We've gathered here to join Rachel and Jesse in marriage. They told me when you all arrived that they wanted to say their own vows to each other, so I'm going to give the floor to them, Rachel, Jesse."

"The first time I saw you, I knew I had to meet you. When I heard the cords to 'Don't Rain' I thought _'great another butchered song'_, but you stepped out of that curtain and I was speechless. The second time I saw you was at the music store and it was sheer coincidence, but I knew I couldn't throw the opportunity to sing with you. The fact that we sang a love song the first time we met well I guess we can thank Mr. Shue for telling you 'Gives You Hell' wasn't a proper Hello song."

"Best performance ever." Said Puck quietly as everyone laughed.

"I promise you Rachel, to always love you and our family. I promise to always be faithful, and I will do my best to share the title of drama queen with you." By the end of Jesse's vows they both had tears running down their faces. Their guests were fairing no better.

"Jesse, I love you so much. When we met at the music store, you were so cocky and then we sang together and I realized it was all an act. These past few months have been the best months of my life. You understand me so well, we have the same dreams. Not many men will sit through a musical marathon, let alone sing every word. That's why we work so well together. I also promise to always be faithful; I will love you and whoever we bring into this world with my whole heart. And just so you know you better share the drama queen title because I've earned it fair and square. I love you."

"I love you too." Said Jesse through his tears.

"Do we have any rings?" Asked the Rabbi.

"Yeah, well I have her's, it was a matching set." Jesse then pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.

"Jesse place Rachel's ring on her finger and repeat after me, I Jesse Robert."

"I Jesse Robert."

"Take you Rachel Barbra."

"Take you Rachel Barbra."

'To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"To honor and cherish all the days of my life."

"To honor and cherish all the days of my life." Said Jesse.

"Rachel repeat after me, I Rachel Barbra."

"I Rachel Barbra."

"Take you Jesse Robert."

"Take you Jesse Robert."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband."

"To honor and cherish all the days of my life."

"To honor and cherish all the days of my life." Said Rachel squeezing Jesse's hand.

"Do you Jesse take Rachel to be your wife?"

"I do." Said Jesse smiling at her through his tears.

"Do you Rachel take Jesse to be your husband?"

"I do." Said Rachel quietly.

"Then in front of these witnesses I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Jesse and Rachel moved closer to each other and kissed almost as if they had never kissed one another, but soon that was forgotten and tongues started getting involved. Puck then cleared his throat loudly much to the amusement of the adults in the room, he then placed the cloth covered glass on the floor in front of Jesse to which he promptly stomped on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jesse St. James." Said Rabbi Rosenthal.

Hiram closed the video camera window and smiled. He was happy Rachel and Jesse had decided to get married here instead of the judge's chambers at City Hall, plus they got Puck on camera playing piano. It was just an added bonus. Everyone congratulated the couple giving hugs.

"Thank you Noah, for playing." Said Rachel hugging Puck tightly.

"You're welcome, St. James you hurt her, I hurt you."

"You got it."

"Okay so we decided that to celebrate we're going out to dinner. Rabbi you are more than welcome to join us." Said Leroy.

"Thank you, but I have some work to finish up here. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Sir, for everything." Said Rachel.

"You're welcome."

"So where do you guys want to go?" Asked Hiram.

"Anywhere but Breadsticks please?" Said Jesse knowing that all of McKinley went there.

"I know just the place." Said Debbie.

Jesse helped Rachel pick up her bag and then helped her with her coat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said kissing her again.

The group headed to the cars and followed Debbie to the restaurant.

"So how do you know about this place?" Asked Puck.

"We had our holiday party there. I looked at the menu it has stuff for all of us on it."

"You know I'm glad Rachel found someone who understands her you know. Finn and I never did. Finn kept trying to change her, and would take her out to like Burger King and then get all mad when she would only drink a soda. I just didn't know how to go from best friend to boyfriend. But Jesse, he understands everything about her, her dreams of Broadway and stuff are his too, he also understands the whole vegan thing."

"Is Jesse vegan too?" Asked Debbie never asking before because she just was so used to cooking for Rachel and sometimes she slipped Noah whatever she made for Rachel and usually he didn't know the difference.

"No, he's just vegetarian. But that's the thing Mom, they don't try to change each other, they just work."

"I have a strong feeling we'll be going to New York to visit them someday." Said Debbie.

"Me too."

The families arrived at the restaurant and were seated fairly quickly. They got a few odd looks at their clothes, but none of the family members cared.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Asked the waiter.

Everyone gave their drink orders and after ordering their meals everyone sat around and just talked about random topics.

"So what are your guys' plans exactly?" Asked Puck.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rachel.

"Like how are you guys going to go forward?"

"I graduate in June, but before that I'm going to find work and do that and school. Plus I have a trust fund that stipulates that I will receive a check when my first child is born or I turn 25 whichever happens first." Explained Jesse.

"Good, I'm glad you guys have a plan." Said Leroy. "And just so you know we would prefer it if you guys lived at our house until Rachel graduates, especially with our business trips there is no point for you guys to get a separate apartment."

"Thank you Daddy." Said Rachel as she hugged Hiram.

"You're welcome." Said Hiram.

"When are you guys going to tell the team?" Asked Debbie.

"I'll be 3 months at the end of February break, so probably when we go back." Explained Rachel.

"I think that's a good plan."

"So Noah if you could not say anything to Quinn yet that would be great." Said Rachel.

"You got it, just promise I can be around when you tell Shue it's all his fault." Said Puck with a laugh as the waitress put his plate down.

"You told him?" Asked Rachel smacking Jesse's arm while she was smiling at the same time.

"He asked how far along you were and I told him it probably started when Shue did the Madonna assignment." Said Jesse laughing.

"Whatever."

"Great, thanks Puck get my wife mad at me on our wedding night, some best man I have." Said Jesse jokingly.

"No problem."

The 3 adults watched in amusement as the 3 teens joked around while they ate dinner it was rare to see them as carefree as they were in these moments, usually they were bummed about Coach Sylvester trying to sabotage them as a team or in recent months the drama with Quinn and her pregnancy was on their minds.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, we here at O'Malley's would like to tell you that the dance floor is open and we will be taking requests." Said the band leader.

Everyone at the table continued to eat and talk while the other restaurant patrons slowly went to the dance floor. Puck then got an idea.

"I'll be right back." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Debbie.

"If you must know Mom, I'm going to the men's room."

"Oh." 

Puck walked in the direction of the bathroom, but doubled back to the hostess stand.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, can I help you?" Asked the Hostess.

"Um, yeah, Listen it's my friends' wedding night and I was wondering if you could ask the band to play 'Hello' by Lionel Richie, I would do it but our table is directly in front of the stage.

"Sure, just write it down and I'll run it over."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Puck wrote down a short message to the band and handed it to the hostess. He then pulled out his phone to call Hiram.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Noah. Don't say my name, but I put in a request to the band for Rach and Jesse. So you might want to get your camera ready for their first dance." He said before hanging up.

"All set?"

"Yeah, we're good."

As Puck made his way to the table the hostess was going with his note to the band and told them they might want to get it done and out of the way first because she saw Hiram pull out his camera under the ruse of taking a picture of Jesse and Rachel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I was just informed that we have a small wedding party in our midst. Now their best man made a request for their first dance so if we can have Mr. and Mrs. St. James join us on the dance floor."

"That's you guys go up." Said Puck sitting back watching his two friends shocked into silence make their way to the floor.

"Congratulations you two, here is your song. And Noah says congratulations."

The band started up the song and it sounded just as pretty as when the couple played it on the piano in the music store. Jesse and Rachel being the accomplished dancers they were decided silently that they would so some sort of a waltz to their song. The whole of the restaurant recognized the fact that this was a private moment for the couple and stayed off the dance floor while the couple had their dance. Hiram proudly filmed the whole thing, well aware that someday this would be replicated in front of their friends and the rest of their family. Debbie hugged Puck to convey that she was proud of him for what he just did for his friends. When the song was over the whole restaurant clapped for the couple who had pretty much forgotten they were in the restaurant, with no one except her parents, Debbie, Puck, and whole bunch of strangers.

The couple came off the dance floor at the end of the song and Rachel immediately walked over to Puck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Noah for everything."

"You are welcome; you know I would do anything for you."

"I know. You are a great brother." Said Rachel with a wink a subtle hint to their past try at a relationship.

"Thanks man." Said Jesse pulling him into a man hug.

"You're welcome."

The family danced some more and then it was time to go home. Leroy and Hiram picked up the check stating that it was technically their reception and the bride's family usually paid for the wedding. They then left the restaurant and headed back towards town after saying good night to Puck and Debbie.

After about a half hour of driving Puck noticed that Hiram was pulling into the local Holiday Inn parking lot.

"Mom, what's Hiram doing?" He asked as he slowed down a bit.

"Hmm, what Honey?"

"Hiram just pulled off into the Holiday Inn."

"They are giving Rachel and Jesse a honeymoon." Said Debbie.

"Oh, more like they don't want to hear them two go at it tonight celebrating." Said Puck with a laugh.

"Daddy where are you guys going?" Asked Rachel noticing they were slowing the car down a bit.

"You guys are having a honeymoon. And we can get some sleep tonight." Said Hiram while Jesse and Rachel both laughed in the backseat.

"And how are we going to get home tomorrow?" Asked Jesse.

"Call one of us when you're ready." Said Hiram. "By the way we're leaving Monday for a couple weeks."

"Okay." Feeling good that they were leaving now that she and Jesse were going to be living together.

Leroy pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot and parked the car under the awning. Hiram then removed two bags from the trunk, Rachel's bag from Temple and Jesse's overnight bag that he had brought over earlier in the day.

"Hi welcome to the Holiday Inn. How can I help you?"

"Hi I called earlier and spoke with your manager about a room for my daughter and son in law, there should be a reservation for the Jacuzzi room under St. James." Said Leroy as Jesse and Rachel looked at each other smiling.

"Of course, everything is ready I just need a signature for the card and you'll be all set." Leroy signed the slip and the clerk made the key before handing it to Rachel.

"Well here you go, the room is number 345. Have a good night." The young adults said good night to her fathers.

"Now don't come home knocked up." Said Hiram joking around with them.

"Can't I'm already pregnant." Said Rachel with a laugh. Her dads left and she and Jesse made their way to the elevator.

"So we're married." Said Jesse putting his arms around her.

"We are. I can't believe we got married and no one objected a little bit." Said Rachel.

"Well Puck did, but once I told him I loved you and would always love you he came around."

"Noah's just being protective."

"I know and I'm glad you have someone besides me looking out for you."

"As if I need it I'll have you know I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know you can. But it can't hurt to have me and Puck around for backup."

"I love you."

"I love you too, with everything I am."

The couple made it to their room and Rachel unlocked the door.

"Wait." Said Jesse.

"What Jess this is our room."

"I know but I want to carry you through the door."

"Jesse carry me tomorrow, right now I just want my husband and to get out of these heels."

Jesse got the hotel room door open and he and Rachel took in the spacious room before glancing at each other. It took them 2.5 seconds to realize it was their wedding night, and they had no interruptions from her fathers, Puck, or even his uncle. They started out with frantic kisses, before slowing down their ministrations suddenly not wanting to rush thing Jesse broke the kiss.

"We have all night; I don't want to rush anything with you tonight." He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay we'll savior this and take our time."

Jesse led her to the bed and they laid down facing each other the couple just laid their taking in each other. Rachel took the lead reaching out to caress Jesse's face before leaning in to kiss his lips. Soon it was just soft touches from both of the them and kissing gently.

"Jesse as much as I'm enjoying the romance of this I need you." Rachel said making the next kiss between them more urgent. He took the kiss as it was meant and pulled Rachel closer to him. His hands roamed down to her waist and hauled her onto him.

"Are you okay?" He asked realizing he might have been too rough just now.

"I'm fine, you aren't going to hurt me or our pea sized baby just be with me. Please stop worrying."

That was all the reassurance Jesse needed he flipped them over so he was on top of Rachel. She could now feel just how ready her husband was. She moved her hands from where they were resting on his back to his front and started undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, and soon it was off his body and was lying on the floor. Jesse moved his mouth kissing down her neck and shoulder before moving his hands to find the zipper to her dress, sensing what he was trying to do she sat up a bit so he could get it off her shoulders, this little bit of movement caused him to groan into her mouth. He finally worked the dress off her shoulders and left it now resting around her waist. He broke the kiss as he glanced down breathing heavy, and saw that she was wearing a barely there strapless bra. After that reaction Rachel couldn't wait for the reveal when he saw what she was wearing for panties.

"Hmm, get up for a second." Said Rachel.

"What, why?" Asked Jesse getting off her.

"You'll see." Rachel got off the bed and moved the dress off her body and let it join Jesse's shirt on the floor. Doing this revealed to him the matching barely there underwear she was wearing underneath. The panties were nothing but a small triangle of fabric with a clasp in the back.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked breathlessly

"I was going for painfully aroused, is it working?"

"Oh yeah." Said Jesse now reaching for his belt. Rachel pushed his hands away and undid it as well as undoing the button and zipper Jesse couldn't stop himself and pushed his boxers down and pulled his wife as close to him as he could his hands reaching behind her and unclasping the bra and panties. The couple backed up to the bed and Jesse then gently pressed Rachel into the pillows.

"Are you ready?"

"I was ready a long time ago." Said Rachel reaching between them and guiding him to her. He got the message and thrust into her. "Oh, Jesse." She said breathlessly. Under his breath Jesse jokingly started humming _'Like a Virgin'_ Rachel broke the kiss laughing. "Seriously, you're humming that as we're doing this?"

"Yup." He said simply before resuming the kiss. He knew Rachel was close so he sped up his thrusts.

"Oh, faster Jesse!" Like a good husband he listened to his wife and continued moving into her. With the new speed he was going he felt his need for climax growing.

"Rach, Baby I'm going to come are you close?"

"Right there, oh Jesse!" Rachel's insides then started milking him as if he had the last bit of moisture.

"I love you." He said as he collapsed half on her and half on the mattress and kissing her neck.

"I love you too."

"Do you want to take a bath?" Asked Jesse.

"I just want to lay here with you, like you said before we have all night and no interruptions. Besides I don't think either of us can move right now, I know I can't. You turned me into jelly." Said Rachel looking at him with love and adoration.

The young couple lay in bed for a few hours regaining their strength and sharing small but passionate kisses with each other. Rachel then decided she was ready for more with him.

"I think we should make use of that tub over there."

"Yeah? Do you want me to get it ready?"

"If you want to."

Jesse got up off the bed not even bothering to take a sheet or blanket with him to get the tub ready for him and Rachel, while she laid there admiring the view of her now husband with no clothing on.

"Enjoying the view?" He said looking back at her.

"Immensely. I'm just trying to think of all the things I could do to you."

"Oh well do share."

"Nope I have to have some secrets." She said with a laugh as he walked back over to her after filling the tub and starting the jets.

"Secrets, huh? Well then let's go work some of those out in the tub my wife."

"Yes, lets." Said Rachel getting off the bed and taking Jesse's hand as they made their way to the tub that was actually in the bedroom area of the room. She got in first and then he joined her by sitting behind her against the wall of the tub and her resting against his chest. "Hmm this feels so good."

"Yes it does." They laid in the tub for a while just letting the jets work the water into a bubble fest washing over them. After about 20 minutes Jesse started getting idle hands and slowly snaked his hand lower and lower on Rachel.

"Jesse, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just enjoying the feel of your skin against me."

"Well keep going it feels good."

Jesse's hand kept inching lower and lower before it came to a rest on Rachel's most intimate part and lightly started rubbing. Soon Jesse felt Rachel's breathing get more erratic meaning she was close.

"Come on Rach, just follow me over."

"Ohhh." She moaned quietly.

"There you go Baby." Rachel slumped against Jesse even more and just rested there for a while. "The water's getting cold; we should get out and dry off." Said Jesse.

"You're right, do you mind if we just go to sleep I'm exhausted now." Said Rachel.

"You read my mind."

The couple got out of the tub and dried off before getting into bed not bothering with clothes and Rachel took her spot on Jesse's chest before falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. Jesse fell asleep not believing that he was really there with his wife in bed.

The next morning Rachel woke to the light coming through the window. She was confused for a moment as to where she was until she looked down and saw her wedding ring and Jesse still sound asleep beneath her.

"Hmm, morning." Said Jesse.

"Morning, I still can't believe we got married yesterday and no one objected."

"I know, but I'm so happy we did. What time is it?"

"9. Check out is at 11." Said Rachel.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Jesse.

"I would say breakfast but I doubt they have anything I'll eat down there besides juice."

"Do you want me to call your Dads? And then we can make something at home?"

"Sure, let's do that."

"Alright." Jesse tried to get up but realized Rachel was still tangled with him.

"You're going to have to let me up so I can get to my phone." He said with a laugh.

"Oh I thought you were going to use the room phone."

"Well their numbers are in my phone, and since I don't call them often I don't have the numbers memorized."

"It's okay I don't either."

Jesse was able to get up and grab his phone out of his pocket and while he was there grabbed his boxers, because even though he was talking to Hiram and Leroy on the phone it was still odd to do it completely naked.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leroy its Jesse, how'd you guys sleep last night?" Rachel had to hide her face in the pillow to avoid laughing out loud.

"Very funny Kid, are you guys ready to be picked up?"

"Yeah, um maybe in an hour or so." He said scratching his head.

"You got it; we'll see you in a bit."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem, bye." Said Leroy hanging up.

"We have an hour; we should shower and get dressed."

"But I'm comfortable." Said Rachel.

"I know you are but I don't think you want your father to come in here and see you naked on a bed." Said Jesse with a laugh kissing her before moving to grab a pair of jeans and tee shirt out of his bag. "Do you want to shower first?"

"You think the two of us are going to ready in an hour?"

"Probably not, but if we shower together we will be."

"I thought you would never ask lets go."

Jesse and Rachel started the shower and tried to avoid starting something they knew they couldn't finish right then, they soon finished showering and then got dressed. Rachel made sure they had everything packed and the room looked okay before they walked out down to the elevator. Rachel took Jesse's hand and entwined their fingers.

"We need to get you a wedding ring if you want to?" Said Rachel.

"We can go to the jewelry store where I got your's and get it later if you want."

"I do."

"Okay then."

The couple made it down to the lobby and saw Leroy waiting for them.

"Hi guys how was your night?"

"Perfect thank you so much Daddy for everything."

"You are welcome, well come on let's get you guys home. I'm sure you've already made plans."

"We are going to go get Jesse a wedding ring."

"Well that sounds like a good plan, now a question when you guys go back to school on Monday what are you going to do about wearing your rings?" Asked Leroy.

"I'm going to wear them both around my neck, the only time I see the club is in Glee. So she can get away with wearing just her engagement ring around them and I'll just put them under my shirt until we tell them." Said Jesse as they pulled up in front of the house. He grabbed their bags and carried them into the house before turning around and sweeping Rachel into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me to wait until today to do this, so that is what I am doing."

"You are insane." She said laughing.

Hiram stood in the corner filming the whole thing but also taking stills of Jesse and Rachel laughing at the absurdity of the whole tradition. After he put Rachel safely back on the floor he quickly took the bags upstairs, and placed them in their room.

"So do you want to relax here for a bit or do you want to go to the store?" Jesse asked coming back downstairs.

"I'd rather just go get this done and then come back and relax." Said Rachel.

"Then let's head out."

"We'll be back."

"Have fun, be careful guys." Said Hiram.

After the couple left the house it took them an hour to find a ring for Jesse that kind of matched Rachel's and that they both liked. Before returning to the house and settling down to watch a movie with Hiram and Leroy.

The return to school Monday was uneventful although the Glee girls noticed Rachel's ring they took it as promise ring like Rachel told them and congratulated Jesse on his good taste. The next few weeks past by rather quickly as Rachel and Jesse settled into a routine of living together, Jesse would get up first go for a run and then shower while Rachel worked out lightly on the elliptical and then she showered while he was making their protein shake before leaving for school.

They were finally on school vacation and had a good time just hanging out together they had gone out with Puck a couple times and had dinner with him, Debbie, and Arielle one night. On Wednesday night Rachel and Jesse went to bed like normal and Jesse held on to Rachel like he had done every night since they got married. It was about 3 am when Rachel woke up to sharp pain in her stomach.

"Jesse, Jesse something's wrong."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know but it hurts, something's not right." Said Rachel now with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay let me throw some pants on and we'll go to the hospital." Said Jesse quickly getting out of bed and grabbing the nearest pair of pants.

"Jesse, it really hurts."

"I know Baby, I'm going to lift you and we're going to the hospital right now."

Jesse picked up his wife and carried her down the stairs and out to the car as quickly and safely as he could. He suddenly couldn't remember if Debbie was working but he hoped she was. Five agonizing minutes later he pulled up in front of the emergency room doors and parked the car.

"Hey you can't leave the car there!" Said a security official.

"I'll move it in a second my wife is pregnant and she's having stomach pains." Said Jesse lifting Rachel out of the car.

"Here give me your keys I'll get it for you; you just take care of her." Said the guard.

"Thank you."

"No problem I'll leave them at the desk for you, what's your last name?"

"St. James."

"Jesse, what's happening? Why does it hurt so much?"

"I don't know Baby, but we're going to find out right now." He was trying to be strong for her but inside he was just as scared as she was. Just then he spotted Debbie coming down the hall. "Debbie!"

"Jesse! Jesse, Honey what's going on?"

"I don't know, she just woke up saying something was wrong and that her stomach hurt, please help."

"Come here sweetheart, bring her over here. Sharon can you page Dr. Martin Rose for me? Tell him that Rachel St. James is here with stomach cramps, she's 3 months pregnant."

"Debbie, it hurts." Said Rachel weakly since she was crying.

"I know Honey, we're going to try and get the pain to stop, bring her right here Honey."

"Jesse." Said Rachel as Jesse gently placed her on the gurney.

"I'm right here Baby, I'm not leaving until they tell me to."

"Take her to room 2. Jesse, Sweetheart do you want me to call Noah to come and sit with you?" Jesse was silent watching the doctor and nurses roll Rachel into the room. "Jesse?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Come sit down." Debbie guided Jesse to the chairs and made him sit. "Honey I think she's having a miscarriage, now they're going to run some tests and do an exam, but more than likely that's what's happening."

"But we've done everything that Dr. Rose and you told us to, she stopped dance class, cut down on her elliptical training, she started those pre-natal vitamins although I think they make her more sick than the actual morning sickness, we've done everything why is this happening?"

"I don't know, Jesse sometimes these things happen no matter how careful the person is. These things just happen, but look at me. Do not blame yourselves you guys did everything correctly. And there is no reason why you can't go on and have healthy children after this. I had a miscarriage before I got pregnant with Noah, and then went on to have 2 healthy children. She'll be okay. Now you sit here and I'm going to go take care of her. Why don't you call Hiram and Leroy and let them know what's going on."

"Okay." Jesse watched Debbie walk into the room where they had taken Rachel and then pulled out his cell phone to call Rachel's fathers.

"Hello?"

"Dad." Said Jesse quietly. It was only within the past few weeks that he had settled on calling Leroy 'Dad' and Hiram 'Pop'.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Said Leroy suddenly more awake.

"Rachel woke me up tonight with stomach cramps, we got scared so I took her to the hospital. Debbie said she might be having a miscarriage, I'm scared Dad I don't know what to do."

"We're on our way back right now. Damnit! We'll be there as soon as we can."

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about Jesse?"

"I told you I would take care of her. And I couldn't."

"Jesse, you listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes, Sir."

"This is not your fault, sometimes these things just happen. But it is in no way yours or Rachel's fault. We will be there as soon as we can you need to be there for Rachel and let her take care of you too."

"Okay."

"Jesse, we love you Son, you are the best thing to ever happen to Rachel."

"I love you guys too, thank you."

"You are welcome, now take care of her and I'll see you as soon as I can get on a plane."

"I will."

"Good." Leroy hung up the phone and saw that Hiram was already on the phone with the airlines trying to get a flight out they had been on vacation that they had been planning for a long time before Rachel got pregnant and she told them to still take it since Jesse would be with her. The kids both decided that it would be good for the couple to go on one away from them and work obligations, so Hiram and Leroy took a trip to the Bahamas.

"So you're telling me that we can't get a flight out of here until tomorrow night to Florida and then it'll be the day after that to Ohio? Damn! No it's not your fault it's just our daughter just got rushed to the hospital and we need to get home immediately. No that's fine if there's nothing until then, book us those tickets we need to get home." Said Hiram into his cell phone. "Thank you for your help. Yes that would be great, thank you goodbye."

"No luck?"

"The soonest is tomorrow night."

"I can't believe this is happening to them, these kids have never done anything wrong to deserve this. I just wish I could take all the pain away from them." Said Leroy.

"I know me too, but they're adults, no matter their actual ages they are adults all we can is guide them through this and hope that they come out stronger in the end."

Back at the hospital Debbie was in the room with Rachel when Dr. Rose arrived and did an ultrasound after they had given Rachel a low dose of a painkiller to stop the pain.

"Debbie can you go get Jesse?" Asked Dr. Rose.

"Yeah." Debbie walked out of the room and spotted Jesse sitting right where she left him with his head in his hands. "Jesse, Dr. Rose wanted me to come and get you."

"Is she okay?"

"The doctor gave her something for the pain, and now he wants to do an ultrasound."

"Okay, will the pain meds hurt the baby?"

"No, they gave her a low dose." Said Debbie as her heart broke just a little bit more, hearing the hopefulness and love in his voice for his child.

"Hey Baby, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, they gave me something."

"Yeah, that's what Debbie said. I called your Dads they can't get a flight out until tomorrow, but they're going to come home early."

"Okay."

"Guys, we're ready to do the ultrasound." Said Dr. Rose knowing the chances of the baby still being alive were slim and knowing that this would be heartbreaking for the young couple. He watched as Jesse took her hands and kissed her temple while not looking at the screen. The scene was heartbreaking for Debbie and Dr. Rose who had watched them through the last month and knew how much they wanted the baby.

Dr. Rose moved the Doppler over Rachel's stomach to the place he knew the baby usually stayed around. He moved it around her stomach hoping that it was just somewhere else but after a couple more tries couldn't find any sign of the baby that was there only a couple days before when they did a heartbeat test. Debbie watched the doctor's movements and knew instantly that Rachel had in fact suffered a miscarriage. She had hoped she was wrong.

"I'm so sorry you guys. There doesn't appear to be a heartbeat anymore."

"But it was just there the other day, how can it just be gone?" Asked Rachel through her tears as she gripped Jesse's hand tighter.

"These things have no explanation, they just happen." He watched as both the teens broke down and cried for their child. "Guys we need to examine Rachel again to make sure that her body does what it's supposed to do in these cases."

"Martin, let's just give them a little time." Said Debbie holding back her tears.

"Okay, come on everybody out. Let's give them some time alone." Rachel moved over slightly on the bed and Jesse lay down next to her holding her in his arms. Debbie and Dr. Rose left the room and Debbie took a deep breath before letting the tears fall down.

"God, I can't believe this is happening." Said Debbie.

"I know, it's heartbreaking no matter what. But in a couple as young as they are it's even worse. They are more than patients to you aren't they?"

"I helped raise Rachel, and Jesse has become one of my son's best friends, but what about you you've been Rach's doctor since her conception."

"It hurts. To see someone so full of life go through this, but they are strong they'll get through it." Said Dr. Rose. "Can you help me with explain the procedure to them?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to them. I'm going to have them come stay with me when you discharge her. Leroy and Hiram are on a last chance vacation and can't get back until the day after tomorrow. How am I going to explain this to Noah?"

"Your son?"

"Yeah. He's expecting his first child. This is going to scare him to the core."

"How far along are they?"

"She's about 6 ½ months, but Quinn is leaning heavily towards adoption."

"Do any of their other friends know?"

"No, they were going to tell them at practice when they go back to school next week." Said Debbie as she wiped her eyes. "I'm going to go and check on them. And explain what's going to happen next."

"Thank you Debbie."

"No problem, I just wish I didn't have to do this." She said opening the door and going in.

Dr. Rose watched through the door as Debbie explained the next steps to them and handed Jesse the papers of consent to sign for the procedure. It took an hour and a lot of tears but the procedure was over and Rachel and Jesse were both sound asleep exhausted. Debbie had moved through the night and on to other patients while keeping an eye on the young couple.

"Debbie, do you have a patient by the name of St. James?"

"Yeah, why?" Said Debbie tiredly.

"Marcus dropped a set of keys off for someone and said the kid's name was St. James."

"I'll take them; they are friends of my son. Oh hell they are like my kids."

"Marcus said something about the girl being in a lot of pain?"

"She had a miscarriage. Thanks Julie for the keys."

"No problem."

It was 6 in the morning and Debbie decided to head home before coming back for Rachel and Jesse in a bit. She would have Puck go and get Jesse's car later.

"Sarah I'm leaving right now but I'll be back in a bit. If the patient in 2 is looking for me just tell them I went home but I'll be right back."

"Sure, I'll see you in a little while." Said Sarah.

When Debbie arrived home she heard a rustling in the kitchen.

"Noah, what are you doing up?"

"I've got practice at 8 so I went for a run, why what's up?"

Debbie sighed. "Have a seat Honey."

"What's up Mom?"

"Jesse brought Rachel into the ER last night."

"WHAT? Is she okay?"

"Shh, Honey keep your voice down you'll wake your sister. She had a miscarriage."

"She's not pregnant anymore?"

"No, now you listen to me just because this happened with Rachel's pregnancy doesn't mean anything is going to happen to Quinn or your baby, Quinn is a lot further along than Rachel was."

"So what's going to happen now, her Dads are out of town?"

"They are going to come over here until Hiram and Leroy get home so while I change could you do me a favor and change the sheets in the guest room and clear the fabric off the bed?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do with the fabric?"

"Just stack it in the corner neatly. Thank you Honey."

"Yeah, let me just call Coach and tell him I'm not going to be there."

"Noah go to practice all they'll probably be doing is sleeping today."

"No, you always taught me family comes first. I'm going to be here for them."

"Okay then when I'm ready you can come with me and drive Jesse's car back here for me?"

"You got it. Let me make that phone call and I'll get working on the room."

"Okay, oh man I have to call your grandmother and see if she can watch your sister."

"Arielle's not here, I left a message for you last night Caitlyn's mother called and asked if she could have a sleepover there. I figured it wouldn't be a problem."

"I never got the message Honey I'm sorry. Thank you. I'll call Rainn later and see if she can stay there an extra night."

"Okay." Said Puck pulling out his cell and finding Tanaka's number.

"Hello?"

"Coach it's Puck."

"This better be good Puckerman, its 6:30 in the morning."

"I'm in the middle of a family emergency and I can't make it to practice today."

"Fabray okay?"

"Yeah she's fine as far as I know; it's my sister we had to take her to the hospital last night." It was the truth Rachel was like his sister, so he didn't feel too bad about fibbing to the coach.

"Oh, well I hope she feels better, I'll talk to you when school starts back up Monday."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See Puckerman I have a heart."

"Yeah, Coach." Puck hung up his phone and got on cleaning up the room for his friends, it wasn't as bad as he thought there were only a few bolts of the same fabric on the bed. He knew it was for the girls' dresses for Regionals, his mom and Finn's mom Carol split the work of the dresses with Mercedes' mom Carrie. The girls all helped out where they could but Rachel and Brittney had been banned from the sewing machines for unknown reasons.

"Mom the room is all set, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." The ride to the hospital seemed to take longer than it usually did, but reality it took a short time to get there. Debbie parked in the space next to Jesse's car and the mother and son headed into the hospital.

"Hey Debbie I just found a message from your son, saying Arielle is at a sleepover." Said Julie.

"Yeah, I got that message when I got home Julie, thanks." Said Debbie annoyed with the ditzy receptionist.

"Oh, right. Well what are you doing back?"

"I'm here to pick up my son's friends."

"The couple in 2 yeah they're still here the girl was asking when she could go home."

"Thanks."

"Wow, she makes Britt seem like a genius."

"I know, I'd rather have Brittney here working at least I would get my frickin' messages on time instead of when it was too late. Thank goodness I was walking down the hall when Jesse came in with Rachel otherwise I wouldn't have known." Debbie led Puck down the hall to Rachel's room and walked in. She saw that the teens were sound asleep, their hands resting on Rachel's stomach. "Jesse, Honey."

"Hey. What's up?" Jesse said rubbing his eyes before glancing down at Rachel.

"How long ago did you guys fall asleep?" Asked Debbie looking at the monitors keeping track of Rachel.

"They gave her something afterwards, and I've only been dozing the last hour or so. Hey Puck."

"Hey man, I'm so sorry." He said pulling Jesse into a man hug.

"Thanks. Did the doctor say we she could leave?"

"He already signed the papers; they were waiting for me to get back. You guys are going to come and stay with us until your parents get home, I'd just feel better that way." Said Debbie noticing the tiny smile on Jesse's face when she addressed Rachel's Dads as his parents as well.

"No, that's fine I'm kind of at a loss of what to do in this situation."

"I know, but I've been there personally and I'm a nurse. I'll be there to help you guys."

"So I'll just follow you home."

"Jess, man you are in no condition to drive I already have your keys, you guys are going to ride with Mom I'm driving yours." Said Puck leaving no room for argument.

"You're right. Thanks. Don't you have practice today?"

"Already called Coach I told him my sister was rushed to the hospital." Jesse looked at him in alarm. "Don't worry he thinks I was talking about Arielle no one knows about this and if you want we'll keep it that way."

"We were going to tell everyone at practice. Nothing to tell now."

"You could still shock them and tell them you guys are married, that's a sure way to give Shue a heart attack and Ms. Pillsbury a chance to find a brochure of some sort."

"I'll talk to her about it. Rach, Baby you have to wake up they're discharging you." Said Jesse rubbing her back.

"Hey, when can I go home?"

"Right now, we're going to go to Debbie's since your Dads first flight doesn't leave until tonight."

"Okay. All I have is my nightgown to go home in."

"Rach, I got you a pair of my scrubs to wear home. I'm going to go get the instructions for your aftercare, so why don't you get dressed. I'll be right back."

"Yeah I'll uh step out so you can get dressed." Said Puck awkwardly.

"Do you want some help?" Asked Jesse.

"Yeah. I feel so weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like empty. I'm so sorry I lost the baby." Said Rachel starting to cry.

"Hey, you didn't lose anything. It just wasn't meant to be right now. It is not your fault you did nothing wrong. When we're a little older and not living with your Dads we'll try again, but it is not your fault that this pregnancy didn't work out these things just happen. Now let's get ready to go so you can sleep in a more comfortable bed." Jesse helped her get dressed in the scrubs and then found Debbie and Puck in the hall.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Jesse.

"Okay, Noah why don't you go pull around my car to the front."

"Sure, I'll see you at the house."

"Thanks." Said Jesse.

After getting Rachel settled in the wheelchair and then into the car Debbie headed home to her house with Jesse and Rachel in the backseat and Puck driving behind her in Jesse's car.

A short time later Rachel and Jesse were settled in the guest room and Debbie had left to get their overnight bags from Rachel's. She was so happy that Rachel had made Jesse pack an overnight bag for when the baby was born months in advance. They all teased her about it, but for once her over preparation had come in handy. Puck walked to the room to ask if they needed anything when he heard the heartbreaking sound of Rachel's quiet sobs mixed in with what he was sure was Jesse crying as well. Puck slid to the floor outside the room and cried for his friends and also in fear for his own child with Quinn, needing reassurance he pulled out his cell and dialed her phone number not caring if he woke her up he needed to be sure they were safe.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice.

"Hey, it's Puck. Are you and the baby okay?"

"What, Puck it's like 7am."

"Please just answer. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine she's doing flips and kicking up a storm. Why what's going on?"

"I was talking to my mom and she had a patient who had a miscarriage it scared me I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"We're fine; we will continue to be fine. Don't worry so much."

"It's hard not to."

"I know but you are going to stress yourself out thinking about all the things that could go wrong, we're just going to take this one day at a time."

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to sleep and I think I'm going to go back to bed as well."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Jesse held Rachel as she cried and let his tears fall silently, despite his stern protests Rachel kept blaming herself and apologizing to him.

"Rachel, this isn't your fault, these things just happen you didn't do anything wrong Honey."

"But I must have. Why did it have to happen?"

"I don't know but it was nothing you did, you ate right, when the doctor told to cut down on the exercising and dance classes you did. Baby, you did everything right." Rachel's tears slowed and soon she was asleep in Jesse's arms after he felt her breathing slow he joined her in slumber.

Over the next couple days Debbie made sure to watch the young couple making sure they ate and making sure Rachel wasn't having any side effects. Hiram and Leroy finally made it home and the couple went back to the house. Hiram and Leroy made sure to let the couple know that it was in no way their fault that this had happened. On Sunday emotions came to a head between Rachel and Jesse.

"I think you should take your scholarship." Said Rachel suddenly.

"What?"

"Your scholarship to UCLA, I think you should take it. It'll be a good opportunity for you."

"Sorry, let me get this straight you want me to leave you, _our_ marriage to go to school on the other side of the country."

"It's what you would have done if we hadn't gotten pregnant; well we're not pregnant anymore so you can continue with your plans."

"Just because we're not pregnant doesn't mean I want to leave you. Is that what you want? Are you asking me for a divorce?"

"No, I just think we need space. We moved really fast." Said Rachel.

"Fine, I'll leave tonight." Said Jesse taking his duffle bag out.

"I guess you should take these." Said Rachel taking her rings off.

"I'll wear your wedding ring on my chain, but you keep your engagement ring and remember I love you."

"I love you too."

Jesse finished packing and went downstairs. He didn't want to leave her, but she gave him very little choice.

"Jess, what's with the bags?" Asked Hiram.

"I'm going to go to my uncle's for a bit Rach asked for a small break, so I'm going to crash there, she told me to go to UCLA and that we rushed things." Jesse didn't care if this made her look bad; they needed to know this was all her idea.

"Well this is between you and Rachel just know if you ever need anything we're here."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're a good man, Jess. She'll come around." Said Hiram.

"I'll be waiting for her when she's ready."

"And we'll welcome you back with open arms."

"I appreciate that. Bye."

"Bye."

Jesse got in his car and realized he couldn't go to his uncle's house, because all he would hear was _'I told you so'_. He drove around for a while before deciding to see if he could stay with Puck.

"Hello?"

"Hey I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Rachel kind of kicked me out can I crash at your place until I can talk to Figgins."

"Yeah, no problem. Come on over."

"I'll be there in a few, thanks Puck."

"No problem."

Jesse slept on the couch at Puck's even after Debbie offered up the guest room, but she understood why he declined. Early Monday morning Jesse arrived at school and sought out Figgins.

"Excuse me, Principal Figgins?"

"Yes, Mr. St. James, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me graduate early."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have the credits, I would just need you and Ms. Pillsbury to sign off and help me contact UCLA."

"What about Regionals?"

"Let's just say things didn't pan out."

"Hold on. Ms. Pillsbury could you come to my office please?"

"Yes, Sir." Said Emma over the intercom.

When she arrived at Figgins' office she expected to see Will or even one of their trouble makers like Puck or Santana in there, she certainly didn't expect Jesse.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, it seems Mr. St. James would like to graduate early. We need confirmation from you and I would need you to call UCLA about his scholarship." Explained Figgins.

"Okay Jesse what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking why should I have to sit through classes I've already taken when I have the credits to leave."

"Jesse I would expect that answer from anyone else but you, what's going on did you and Rachel break up over vacation?"

"No we're fine. This is a good opportunity for me. She understands." He said twisting his wedding band around his finger; he hadn't taken it off all week.

"Okay, I'll make the calls and get the paperwork started. Will just got here, why don't you go talk to him so he's not blindsided and then meet me in my office."

"Thank you." Jesse got up and walked out of the office.

Figgins looked at Emma and noticed she was still watching Jesse, he noticed the younger man didn't have his usual confidence.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"There's something more to this, something happened with him and Rachel."

"How do you know that?"

"He's too sad about this."

"He did seem a bit off, but there is nothing you can do until one of them talks."

"I know, maybe he'll open up to Will."

"Let's hope.

Jesse made his way down the hall and saw Rachel.

"Hey what are you doing here today?"

"I couldn't sit around the house; I wanted to get back to normal. You?"

"I came to talk to Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel looked at him in shock. "Not about that, we agreed we wouldn't. I came to talk to her about my scholarship and graduating early."

"Oh okay, so where are you going now?"

"I have to go talk to Shue about leaving Glee."

"Right. Well I'm going to go to the library; I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Rachel walking away. Jesse sighed he had been hoping she'd stay home, but knew his wife wouldn't. He made it to Shue's office and knocked on the door jam.

"Jesse, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come in. What's going on?"

"I've decided to graduate early and take my scholarship."

"Okay, why the sudden decision?"

"I have the credits, there's no point in hanging around." Said Jesse with a shrug.

"And what does you girlfriend have to say about this?" Will didn't notice how badly Jesse wanted to correct him.

"She gets it; she'd probably do it if she could. Look I know I'm leaving you in a bind, but you'll have enough people for Regional's still."

"I'm not worried about Regional's; I care more about you guys then a singing contest. Talk to me Jesse."

"There's nothing to say about it, this is my decision."

"Okay, will you be at practice later?"

"Depends on what Ms. P. has to say."

"Well then keep in touch."

"I will, thanks Mr. Shue."

"You're welcome." Will knew there was more to the story but he couldn't place where Jesse's emotions were.

After Jesse left Will's office he headed down to Emma's, she was on the phone and when she saw that he was standing there waved him in.

"Yes, I will let him know thank you." Emma hung up the phone. "So that was the admissions rep. I told them that you were ready to start and they instated your scholarship, as you know it's a full ride and that includes housing and a meal plan, she's faxing the information over. You can start Monday, if you're ready. She put you down for prerequites and you have a musical theory and a history of the musical."

"Great. Thank you for everything Ms. P."

"You're welcome Jesse." The fax machine beeped and Emma grabbed the stack of papers off. "Well this is certainly better than what I got for a meal plan."

"That good huh?" He asked with a smile.

"Jesse I got about $60 bucks a week. You get $120."

"Cool, at least I won't starve."

"Yeah, okay so when you get there go see Jan Martin so you can sign all your paperwork."

"Thanks Ms. P."

"No problem, here is my cell number if you have any questions after you get there call me, and also call me when you get there."

"I will."

Jesse headed out of the school and went to his parents' house to drop off his car.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Jesse. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to give you my new address?"

"What new address Jesse?"

"Well since I have all my credits McKinley is letting me graduate early and I'm going to head out to UCLA tomorrow. I wanted to let you know I was putting my car in the garage cause freshmen can't have cars on campus."

"That's fine Jesse, I'll talk to you later email me the information. I'm busy I need to go." She said hanging up.

"Bye Mom." He said sarcastically into the dead phone.

Jesse took a cab back to the Puckerman house and waited for Puck to get home. When he got there he noticed Debbie's car was in the driveway.

"Damn." He walked up to the door and knocked, Debbie answered the door.

"Jesse, why aren't you in school?"

"I went and talked to Figgins and Ms. P. I have enough credits to graduate today, and then Ms. P. called UCLA for me, they instated my scholarship. I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"Honey, are you sure this is what you want? Does Rachel know this is what you're planning?"

"Yeah, I saw her at school. Debbie she's the one that told me to go to UCLA, if she gets mad at me too bad, that's her problem."

"I understand completely. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Yes." Said Jesse hanging his head.

"I'll talk to Noah."

"Thank you Debbie for everything."

"It's no problem Honey. Now tell me everything that Ms. Pillsbury told you."

Jesse spent the time before Debbie had to leave for work going over the paperwork Emma gave him and then he realized he had no bedding, so they spent the next hour getting and ordering everything online and making sure it would be delivered to the dorm the next day. When to the dorm the next day. When Puck got home he agreed to bring Jesse to the airport. Jesse went to sleep that night nervous about what the next day would bring him. His flight was due to leave before school the next morning, so he and Puck got up early and headed over. Puck waited with him until his flight was called.

"So message me when you get there, take care of yourself okay?" Said Puck.

"I will, thanks for everything, Man. Look after her."

"You bet. I got to stop Finn from making an ass of himself."

"Yeah, there's a project for you." Said Jesse.

Soon Jesse was on a plane to Los Angeles. When Will told the rest of the club that Jesse had left for California, a few of them blamed Rachel and asked her what she did, until Puck stepped in and told them that it was Jesse's decision and Rachel really had nothing to do with it and that they were still together, which was his way of telling Finn to back off.

Jesse arrived at school and headed to the administration building while firing off a set of texts to Rachel, Puck, Emma, and Will.

*Just got to campus, J.*

*Good, just remember jan martin- Emma*

*Gj _(good job)_ ma wants to know if your crap did 2?*

*Dky _(don't know yet)_ will let you know J.*

*Glad you made it, let me know if u need anything W.*

*I love that you abbr. you but spell anything J.*

*Yeah, yeah*

Jesse found Jan Martin's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in! Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name is Jesse St. James my guidance councilor called you yesterday?"

"Yes, Jesse come in and let me find your file. I was surprised when Ms. Pillsbury called me, and said it was a sudden decision for you to come out here, but she didn't know why."

"Honestly? It was my wife, she um suffered a miscarriage last week and she suggested I continue with my plans."

"I wasn't aware you were married, Ms. Pillsbury didn't mention it."

"She doesn't know about it, no one outside of our immediate family knows, I would kind of like to keep it that way."

"Of course. Well here is all of the paperwork to be signed you can start on that and I'll look into getting you your key."

"Okay." Jesse took the pen and started reading over all the information before signing. He checked his phone, but really wasn't surprised Rachel hadn't responded to him. "All done."

"Great, now here is your room key you'll need to go over to the technology building and get your ID, but luckily the bookstore is over there too."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Welcome to UCLA."

It took Jesse no time at all to adjust to life at the school. He kept in steady contact with Ms. Pillsbury and with Puck who kept him updated with everything that was going on with Rachel. One day he was puttering around online and found himself on Rachel's Facebook page, she still hadn't defriended him for which he was grateful she had started posting her videos there instead of on her MySpace page.

"What are you doing? Are you still cyber-stalking that chick, Dude she's going to put a restraining order out on you soon." Said his roommate Brian.

"I'm not cyber-stalking her. She posts new videos all the time I'm making sure she's okay." Said Jesse.

"What is it with you and her? Is she the one you couldn't get?"

"Nope, she's my wife." Said Jesse quietly.

"What do you mean she's your wife?" Brian asked now curious. Jesse held up his hand and showed his wedding ring.

"Dude! You're married? Why are you here or even better why isn't she?"

"Long story short we dated, got pregnant, married, and had a miscarriage within 4 months, she decided she needed space and told me to take my scholarship."

"Wow how long has it been since the miscarriage?"

"5 days before I got here, she kicked me out so I really didn't have a choice we were living at her parents' house."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I sent her a text when I got here she never responded. I send her messages on Facebook she doesn't respond to those either, but I'll keep trying until then I have a friend looking out for her." Jesse knew today was Regional's and was waiting for someone to post the results. Finally at 5pm there was a message posted by Kurt.

*We lost, but welcome to the world Beth!*

Jesse swore and then re-read the second half of Kurt's message, Quinn had the baby. Jesse knew for his last couple messages with Puck that the baby was going to be adopted, even with the loss of the competion it had still been a good day. He also knew Puck would contact him when he could. Around 10pm California time his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Man."

"Hey congrats on the baby." Said Jesse quietly.

"Thanks, she looks just like Quinn. I'll post the pictures later."

"Cool, I read Kurt's post about Regional's what happened?"

"Sue Sylvester was a judge, and one of the teams found out that we had famous people as the other judges. Rachel had a confrontation with Shelby after we all went to the hospital. Oh and Finn hit on her."

"What happened with Shelby?"

"Rach asked her if she would think about leaving VA and come work with us, she turned her down saying she didn't want to coach anymore and wanted a family."

"If she coached ND she'd get closer to Rachel."

"That's what I said, but then she told Rach that they should admire each other from a far."

"What? Then why the hell did she start all this? If she didn't want a relationship with Rachel then she should have left her alone."

"I know I agree but think about it this way if she had you and Rachel wouldn't have gotten together."

"I know, but still that was a bitch move."

"I agree. But you haven't heard the best Quinn's mom showed up." 

"When? At the hospital?"

"No she showed up backstage as we were going back to the green room. Apparently Daddy Dearest pulled a douche move and cheated on Quinn's mom so she put down the bottle and kicked him out. She wants Quinn to move back in, she even offered up a nursery, but Quinn's not ready to be a mom."

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that, has Rach seen the baby?"

"No, she stayed behind at the theater when Quinn's water broke."

"Why didn't she go?"

"I talked to her about it; she said she wasn't ready, besides someone had to stay behind." Said Puck.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just surprised is all."

After Beth was born things settled down for everyone Jesse had decided to stay in LA after a talk with Emma, Leroy, and Hiram. He tried to talk to Rachel but all he got was an 'okay' as a response to his text. He didn't go home for graduation instead he had Figgins mail his diploma to Rachel's house.

During the first week of school at McKinley he got a text from Puck.

*You're girl has officially lost her mind…P.*

*What happened?*

*Matt transferred, so we needed to recruit. Performed in the quad R found this girl with an amazing voice*

*And?*

*Sorry ran out of room*

*Anyway instead of having her come and formally aud. She sent her to a crack house?*

*What? Is she okay?*

*In R's defense it was inactive, but now the girl is VA!*

*Are you insane? Rach a crack house?*

*It was inactive! Who told you?*

*Puck*

*Of course*

*Good job, I would have done the same thing*

*Thanks*

*I love you*

*I know, g2g*

*If I wasn't so pissed, I'd be proud J it was good*

*I agree*

That was the most he had spoken to Rachel since he left. Soon it was October and getting close to what would have been the baby's due date. He had a new roommate who didn't understand him and he was just getting unhappy with LA in general. Over the summer he applied for a transfer to OSU-Lima, he decided enough was enough. He was going to get his wife back. While he was heading to class one day his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Jesse St. James there?"

"This is he?"

"Hi Jesse, my name is Joe I'm an academic councilor at OSU-Lima."

"Oh hi how are you?"

"I'm good, listen I'm calling about your application. We would love to offer you a spot it would basically match what you have at UCLA if you are still interested, I just have to ask why are you coming back to Ohio?"

"Honestly? My wife is still in Ohio we decided my scholarship was too good to pass up, but the

whole long distance thing is hard, so I would like to move back. But one of the conditions of living at her parents' house is we either have to be in school or have a job. I choose school."

"Well then welcome to OSU, when can you get here?"

"Uh, I can move back next week."

"So how about we start you in two weeks."

"Great, thank you."

"You're welcome, so just come to the admin building when you get into town and we'll go from there."

"Great I'll see you then."

"Bye."

When Jesse's roommate got back to the room he saw that Jesse's side was mostly packed.

"What's up?"

"Hey." Said Jesse distractedly.

"Why are you packing?"

"I'm going home."

"What? What about school?"

"I'm going to transfer; it's already in the works."

"You're actually going back to Ohio? Have you told anybody?"

"Nope. My wife reacts better if you surprise her and she doesn't have time to over think you can keep the fridge and stuff."

"You're not taking it with you?"

"I don't need it."

Jesse went down to the post office branch to get packing slips for his boxes. After he had them he called Debbie on her cell phone to see if he could have them shipped to her house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Debbie its Jesse."

"Hi Honey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just was wondering if I could ship a few things to your place?"

"Are you coming home Jesse?"

"Yes, I can't do this anymore I miss her."

"Does she know you're coming?"

"No, that's kind of why I need to have my things sent to you."

"No problem."

"Thank you Debbie."

"You're welcome, now what are you going to do about school?"

"I already spoke to the admissions office at OSU; they're going to match my scholarship with UCLA."

"Good school is important; especially if you and Rachel want to do acting you need a backup."

"I know." Jesse smiled at the motherly concern while he filled out the address sections on the forms and stuck them to the boxes.

"So when do you get here?"

"Um, my flight leaves in the morning then I'm going to take a cab to my parents' house and get my car."

"Then you're going to see Rachel?"

"Yeah depending on what time I get there either at school or I'll go to the house."

"Well there's no Glee tomorrow cause the boys have football practice, but she'll be there late."

"Why what's up?"

"Kurt's father and Finn's mother are getting married so Rach, Mercedes, and Kurt are planning the music, and a few other details."

"Oh okay, so I guess I'll just go to the school then."

"So just so you are aware you guys are coming over for dinner this week."

"You got it."

"Okay well I have to leave for work now so good luck and I'll see you this week."

"Bye Debbie."

"Bye Honey."

Jesse and his roommate brought the boxes down to the post office and Jesse could now feel relaxed because there were no bumps in his plans yet.

The next morning he woke up before his alarm and got dressed his roommate then drove him to the airport.

"Well it was nice knowing you. Don't be a stranger." Said Lucas.

"You either, thanks for putting up with me."

"No problem, you were easy compared to my roommate last year."

"See ya." Said Jesse boarded his plane a short time later and realized what day it was, tears came to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. There would be time for him to cry when he got to Rachel.

Four hours including a stopover Jesse finally arrived back in Ohio. He then called his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Jesse, what can I do for you?" Jesse rolled his eyes at her businesslike manner.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was going by the house to get my car."

"What are you doing back in the area Jesse you're supposed to be at UCLA was it? By the way your uncle told you proposed to a girl from Lima and that she's pregnant, is that why you're coming back?"

"Rachel and I are married Mother, but there is no baby."

"I knew it, she was using you. I swear to God Jesse how can you be so naive?"

"She wasn't using me, she was pregnant she had a miscarriage 3 months into the pregnancy." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Likely story Jesse, she lied." Said his mother.

"Mom, I was there for everything the pregnancy tests, the ultrasound, and I was there in the middle of the night when she woke up crying in pain telling me something was wrong, I carried her into the hospital and I held her for 3 days while she blamed herself for it, so don't tell me she lied, cause you weren't there when they had to do the procedure that removed my child from her. I just called to tell you I was getting my car out of the garage and then you'll never have to hear from me again I'm done."

"I'm sorry Jesse."

"No you're really not, and you know what's worse this was our due date and you never even cared to ask what was going on in my life. Good bye Mother."

"Je-." Jesse hung up the phone and headed towards the taxi line.

"Where to kid?"

Jesse gave the cabbie her parents' address and sat back in the cab. After what seemed like the longest cab ride ever the cab pulled up to the gate. Jesse punched in the code and waited for the gate to open while he paid the cabbie.

"You okay there Kid?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting my car from here, how much do I owe you?"

"$30."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jesse got out of the cab and opened the garage door with the key pad that was attached to the frame of the garage door. He looked over his car and decided that it probably needed an oil change and would set an appointment later with Kurt's dad. The ½ hour drive from his parents' house to McKinley was short and Jesse noticed that school would just be getting out. After pulling into the parking lot Jesse spotted Puck walking towards the field with the new kid Sam.

"Who's that?" Asked Sam.

"Rachel's husband."


End file.
